


Looking for help

by Crazy_broppy1995



Category: Trolls - Fandom, Trolls World Tour, Trolls the beat goes on
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_broppy1995/pseuds/Crazy_broppy1995
Summary: What if Branch went to find help in the village after his grandma was taken by a Bergen?  Just a quick story of little Branch finding some help from king Peppy
Relationships: Branch and Poppy, Poppy and peppy, branch and peppy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Looking for help

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve wanted to write about this for some time now. What if Branch didn’t lose his colors that day and instead went to find help
> 
> Also, branch’s home tree is a little aways from where the main part of the village is, so everyone was safe just in case another Bergen came by

Everything was moving in slow motion as Branch was falling from the tree. His grandma had pushed him as a Bergen was approaching and sacrificed herself for him. He hit the ground and heard a slow motion scream as the Bergen turned around and walked away

“Grandma!?!?” Yelled Branch as he quickly stood up. He knew it would be too late to get to her no matter what, he was only 5. He looked around and everything suddenly hit him. He burst into tears, falling onto his knees and sobbed. His family was all gone now and he felt completely alone. He felt himself start to fade from his blue colors when he heard something... he listened close...

It was music, he knew that an adult would be in the main village and he could get some help. He stood up and quickly started running towards town. Once he got there he saw all the trolls walking around, talking, buying candy and clothes, some were even dancing and singing. Branch looked around for a certain orange troll that was the only other adult he could trust. He finally saw him coming out of a shop and he rushed over.

He stood completely still, hoping King Peppy would notice him, he did but almost ran into him. Peppy looked down at him and chuckled, “well good morning, Branch. How are you today?”

Branch opened his mouth to say something but all that happened was a cry, and he wrapped his arms around one of Peppy’s legs. Peppy knelt down and held Branch at arms length, trying to wipe his tears away. He smiled softly at him, “what’s wrong son?”

“My... my grandma... I was singing while she was doing laundry and...” he was terrified to say anything, feeling like he was now endangering everyone.

“Did your grandmother fall Branch? Is she ok?!”

Branch shook his head and sighed, “a Bergen got her, king Peppy. She’s gone”

Peppy was silent as more tears fell from Branch’s eyes, he was about to pick him up when multiple noises were heard around the village

“Daddy! It’s hug time”

Branch looked up and saw a small pink troll climbing out of Peppy’s hair. Princess Poppy, she was 3 and it was hug time

Peppy set her on the ground, “my princess, why don’t you give Branch here a hug. I’m sure he needs it”

Poppy giggled and quickly walked to Branch, wrapping her small arms around him as best she could. Branch smiled softly and gave her a quick hug until she let go. She glanced up at Peppy and giggled.

Peppy picked them both up and headed to his pod, once there he set them down and gave them both something to eat before talking to Branch.

“You’ll stay with me for now Branch, you’ll be safe until you can live on your own”

Branch nodded and glanced at Poppy, who was now sitting on a couch and looking at a book. Even at this young age he was already in love with Poppy.

“And tonight”, Peppy continued talking, “well have a small ceremony for your grandmother. I’ll let everyone know immediately and have them bring a small treat since your grandma loved baking”

Branch nodded and went to sit next to Poppy. She handed him the book and pointed to a picture, “Branch grandma!”

Branch saw that the picture was his grandma with Peppy at a young age. He smiled and held back a tear. He knew everything would be ok

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work... sorry lol


End file.
